Sé Que No Debí
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Milo lleva mucho tiempo en una relación insípida, hasta que conoce a alguien más, que lo hará estár entre la felicidad y la persona con quien lleva muchos años. Advertencia: YAOI Milo/Camus


Todos los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animation

** Sé Que no Debí**

Sabes, sé que no debí fijarme nunca en él. En su largo y hermoso cabello radiante como el sol, que cada vez que da un giro o se mueve demasiado rápido parece una cascada de luz que viaja con el viento. Que hipnotiza con su aroma, suave y poderoso. Y que enmarca el rostro que esconde el universo entero.

No debí fijarme en su piel blanca y cremosa que cada vez que la toco encrespa todos mis nervios y me llena de emoción. Su piel que nunca tocó nadie entes que yo, y que mis manos adoran.

No debí fijarme en sus ojos, esos ojos celestes que sólo me muestra a mí, cuando estamos a solas y que reflejan toda la vida que él esconde, toda la gloria que oculta bajo esa sencillez que desprende y que tan bien le va. Esos ojos que me llenaban de entusiasmo y me hacían sonreír.

Y sabes una cosa Camus, yo sé que no debí engañarte con él.

Pero es que no pude evitarlo me sentía tan solo y él siempre estaba ahí para mí. 

----------

Desde el principio me di cuenta que no es un hombre común. Siempre está meditado y concentrándose en sí mismo, lo que me hacía suponer, erróneamente, que debía ser muy egocéntrico y pensar sólo en él.

Estaba aburrido para variar y entré a su templo cuando salía del Santuario, no te imaginas la impresión que me dio el verlo dormido sobre el sillón de su sala. En una posición entre graciosa y conmovedora, con sus ojos cerrados por una razón más común que la de costumbre.

No pude evitar la tentación de saber cómo actuaría y planeando una travesura infantil, fui por un vaso con agua y lo arrojé en su cara.

¡La expresión que hizo al despertar no se compara con nada¡Hubiera pagado por verla! Abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendido y con dificultad para respirar, haciendo ademanes con los brazos, recobrándose del susto. Abrió los ojos...

Nunca me había fijado en sus ojos. Hermosos luceros en medio de su rostro. Que destilan vida, energía y fuerza, aunque en ese momento justo sólo había una fuerte sorpresa y aún algo de susto. Me recorrían entero, dando con el vaso en mis manos.

En ese momento pensé en tus ojos, tu mirada que nunca me ve de manera diferente a como se mira un mueble o un árbol. Que no cambian en absoluto si estoy o no frente a ellos.

Pero un cojín sobre mi cabeza me hizo volver a la realidad. Ahora su mirada denotaba incredulidad y molestia, que yo, que apenas lo trataba, llegara a tomarme esas libertades con él le pareció inaudito.

Y reaccionó, "qué crees que haces" me dijo en alta voz, y yo no pude menos que romper a reír. ¿Tienes idea de hace cuanto que no reía de esa manera¿Hace cuanto que no veía un desplante de enojo, de algo auténtico?

Me disculpé muy atentamente por mojar su sala, explicándole que hubiera preferido que se hubiera dormido sobre el suelo. Esperaba que me atacara o recriminara, pero en lugar de ello sólo se soltó a reír al igual que yo.

Su risa era cálida, embriagante, llena de vida. Y sentí que hacía un fuerte contacto con él. Y es que tú nunca ríes, lo más que llegas a hacer es levantar la ceja izquierda y curvar la punta de los labios. En todos estos años que he estado a tu lado, jamás te has reído, mucho menos así.

Pero él¡Dioses! Camus! Deberías ver cómo ríe, en esa ocasión se reía de sí mismo, y aún así su risa estaba llena de vida, completamente espontánea, completamente abierta, clara y contagiosa.

Dijimos cosas tontas toda la tarde y reímos sin parar. Al llegar el ocaso nos despedimos, admito que no quería volver a casa contigo. Quise quedarme con él, sólo para hablar, pero él mismo me recordó que ya era tarde y que debía irme. 

No pude decirle que no.

Así que volví a casa, tú ni siquiera notaste mi retraso. Cenamos en silencio y te fuiste a la cama. Yo me quedé afuera viendo las estrellas, viendo en dirección a su templo. Un poco más abajo.

Sé que no debí buscarlo, pero lo hice. Él y yo convivimos mucho después de eso. Íbamos juntos a todos lados, pasábamos casi todo el tempo juntos, malos rumores, aún infundados, surgieron el en Santuario. Yo pasaba más tiempo con él y llegaba cada día más tarde con la esperanza de verte celoso... Pero eso nunca pasó. Tú me recibías con tu actitud inmutable, nunca mostraste desconfianza o inseguridad, llegué a pensar que no te importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera de mi vida.

Herido por tu falta de interés y estimulado por la belleza que él desplegaba, una noche lo llevé a cenar, era un lugar romántico y él veía hacia todos lados sintiéndose inseguro. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me conmoví de verlo tan nervioso, como un chiquillo. Y es que él no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese entonces. Fui yo el encargado de mostrarle ese mundo. Tomé su mano por encima de la mesa, mirando a sus ojos, por que desde que lo conocí en su templo nunca los llevaba cerrados cuando estaba conmigo, ahora veo que eso se debía al intenso amor que sintió desde siempre por mí. 

Tomé su mano y le prometí, no mi vida, por que ya era tuya y él lo sabía; pero le prometí mi tiempo, ese que tú desdeñas cada que trato de entregártelo. Le prometí hacerlo feliz y cumplir con lo que él me pidiera.

Se sonrojó, de manera tenue, y apenas visible, pero se sonrojó, y eso fue suficiente estimulante para mí, me paré de mi lugar, lo hice pararse a él y sin importarme quién pudiera vernos lo atrapé contra mí y besé sus labios.

Acepto que no debí besarlo, porque fui el primero en tocar su boca, y he dejado en él una marca que aún hoy no se puede borrar.

Podría decirse que fuimos novios, yo que no creía en ese término no me cansaba de usarlo con él, siempre que íbamos a algún lugar fuera del santuario así nos presentábamos, yo era su novio, él el mío. Y fingíamos que así era realmente, que al llegar la noche teníamos que ir cada uno a su casa, y esperar al día siguiente para vernos. Claro que su casa estaba vacía, y llena de añoranzas por el día 

siguiente, mientras que en la mía estabas tú, que cuando llegaba apenas volteabas a verme, igual que siempre, y si acaso decías que habías pedido algo para cenar y que estaba en la mesa. Cuando iba a verlo a él, me saltaba en brazos, completamente emocionado y me cubría de besos, en ese tiempo era lo único que hacíamos. Y no me molestaba, al contrario me excitaba sobre manera el simple hecho de tocar su lengua con la mía, cuando él trataba de evitarlo y yo volvía al ataque. Después de besarnos por horas, hacíamos la comida juntos, era un completo desastre, pero igual la comíamos, porque era nuestra.

Y me enamoré de él, creo que realmente lo hice, porque sólo pensar en él ponía una sonrisa en mi cara y me hacía tolerar tus malos tratos, más de una vez intenté tener contigo lo que tenía con él y cada vez te molestabas y me mandabas a volar, diciendo que atentaba contra tu propia personalidad. Cada vez te negabas a darme un poco de vida. Y cada vez me hacías correr a sus brazos.

Nosotros nunca hablamos de ti, ignoramos tu presencia y construimos una burbuja imaginaria donde sólo existíamos nosotros dos; él, al igual que tú nunca me recriminó nada, él lo hacía por no alejarme, y tú porque no te importaba si lo hacía.

Con el tiempo fui conociendo todos los secretos que esconde, buenos y malos y él a su vez desveló los míos, fue el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. Y después de algunos meses se convirtió en mi amante.

Cuando mucho tiempo después por fin me permitió poseer su cuerpo, lo adoré totalmente. Me complació por completo, llevándome a la cumbre del placer. Y al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no fue por su fisonomía perfecta, si no por las expresiones en su rostro. Mostraba tan intensamente cada sensación, cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrando contra mí, todo su cuerpo despertando por primera vez entre mis manos. Tanta vida me hechizaba, me contagiaba, deseaba oír mi nombre gritado por sus labios y deseaba decir el suyo con la misma vehemencia.

Una vez que tuve que dejarlo volví a casa. Esa noche hice el amor también contigo. Y aunque tú te mueves mucho mejor y me haces jadear al punto de quedarme sin voz, lo prefiero a él; lo extrañé, al hacer el amor contigo pensé en él, tú no emites ni un sonido, ni cambias la expresión de tu cara. Cuando lo hacemos es como si tu cuerpo estuviera entrenado, mecanizado, terminamos te bañaste y luego te quedaste dormido, igual que siempre.

Después de que te dormiste salí a buscarlo a él. Para repetir lo que habíamos hecho. Y fue hermoso, sus facciones no perdieron intensidad; al contrario sus movimientos fueron pasionales y reales, ya sin el temor de la tarde pasada, estuvimos juntos toda la noche, sin prisas, sin miedos, sólo sintiendo la vida con fuerza y cuando terminamos, nos quedamos abrazados y charlamos hasta el amanecer, donde debí abandonarlo para volver a tu lado, de donde ni siquiera notaste que me fui.

Cuando despertaste, te esperaba con el desayuno hecho en un vano e insulso intento de expiar mis culpas. Tú miraste todo con expresión desinteresada y comenzaste a comer mecánicamente sin ningún comentario.

Me senté en la mesa frente a ti, mirándote a los ojos y te dije desde lo más profundo de mí corazón "Te amo, Camus". Tú sólo me miraste con tu expresión fría y apenas murmuraste, "Yo también" como quien habla del clima. Tuve que hacer un fuerte autocontrol para no gritar o llorar o salir corriendo. Me quedé ahí, comiendo en silencio, parecía un reflejo tuyo, fingiendo no sentir nada. La frase "Yo te amo" nunca ha salido de tus labios, jamás, ni una sola vez, en todos estos años 

que hemos estado juntos. Nunca lo había oído decir hacia mí de nadie, y el dolor que me provocó notarlo fue exorbitante.

Y lo descargué con él, todo lo malo que tú me hacías sentir yo siempre lo desquitaba con él, poseyendo su cuerpo hasta el cansancio, tomándolo con fuerza mientras el desfallecía de placer. Sé que no debí hacerlo. Él debió notar la diferencia, cuando no me molestabas era muy dulce y atento con él, seguro que lo notaba, pero tubo el cuidado de callar, prefería tenerme así, que no tenerme en absoluto.

Me hizo sobrevivir muy malos ratos, sus palabras de afecto y cariño, me hacían seguir adelante, aunque siempre hablábamos de cosas más simples.

Y aprendí a vivir así, con él de día y contigo de noche. Tan de acuerdo a sus personalidades, apariencia y esencia. Él tan cálido, tú tan frío.

Debo admitir que fue una buena vida. A veces llegaba y ya estabas dormido y me acostaba a tu lado, mirándote dormir, tu rostro relajado, mucho menos severo que cuando estabas despierto. Fueron buenos tiempos.

Él tenía curiosidad de experimentarlo todo y uno de esos días me pidió ser él quien entrara en mí; sonará extraño pero no cabía de felicidad, te lo había pedido varias veces y nunca aceptaste hacerlo, ni siquiera ponías excusa, sencillamente te negabas. Pero yo no me negué, le compré un ramo de caléndulas para agradecerle por su interés hacia mí, eran sus favoritas y me tomó varios intentos descubrir cuáles eran. La única vez que a ti te obsequié flores me las devolviste diciendo lo inútiles que eran y las dejaste morir de sed. Por primera vez experimenté la hermosa dicha de pertenecerle a alguien, y fue un obsequio para él el saber que esa parte de mí sería siempre suya. Retozamos durante horas, hasta quedar exhaustos, gozando y riendo, entregándonos mutuamente. Creyendo alcanzar la dicha total.

Los días más felices de mi vida, fueron los que pasé a su lado. Pero nada es para siempre.

Un año estuvimos juntos, sin que lo sospecharas. Un año entero desde que arrojé el agua en su rostro hasta ese fatídico día en que decidió no conformarse con tan poco. Hasta ese día que le negué lo único que me pidió, lo único que siempre quiso.

El día en que tomó su corazón entre sus manos y me lo ofreció. Para mi desdicha y para su felicidad, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que valía, de lo grandioso que era y de que merecía mucho más. Me dijo que me amaba, que debía darme yo la oportunidad de amarlo también. "Te amo, Milo; quédate conmigo". Esas fueron sus palabras. Aquello que nunca había oído antes. Y que me llenaron de tristeza, porque no había elección posible. Decidió que quería tener todo de mí y entregarme todo a mí. Y no pude corresponderle. Era un todo o nada. Él o tú. Me pidió casarme con él, compartir mi vida con él, ser feliz con él, siempre con él, sólo con él. 

Sé que no debí, pero preferí abandonar su calor y sus brazos por el pequeño y dudoso privilegio de abrazarte en las noches cuando duermes, ya que de día no me dejas hacerlo. Abandoné el calor de su cuerpo, la vitalidad de sus actos, la hermosura de su cuerpo, por tu frialdad; por poder de vez en cuando, acercarme a ti.

Cambié la vida, por una existencia contemplativa a tu lado. Abandoné sus brazos amantes, para caer en los tuyos que nunca han tenido tiempo para mí. Pero no había más, nunca hubo opción para mí.

Lo gritaría a todo el que lo dudara: los días más felices de mi vida, fueron a su lado. Sin embargo te amo Camus, de manera irracional, estúpida y masoquista, te amo. Más allá de toda razón lógica, más fuerte que toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Y sin opción, te amo. Intenté dejar de hacerlo, pero nada hay que pueda cambiar eso. Te amaré hasta el día mismo en que mi corazón deje de latir.

Y ahora voy a casa, después de una semana en que bajo a embeberme en alcohol, después de una semana de no tocar su piel, oler sus cabellos ni ver sus ojos. Ahora vuelvo a casa. A tu lado, a saber lo que en verdad es desdicha.

Si no me hubiera hecho esa petición seguiríamos juntos, pero no sería justo para ninguno de los tres, y en especial para él. Tu eres como eres, frío y distante, y me arrastras contigo hacia esa vida, y yo te sigo, sin dudar, por el gran amor que te tengo, pero no podía arrastrarlo también a él. Ese día lo dejé llorando en su templo, con la esperanza de que olvide y siga con su vida, que ame a alguien más, como me amó a mí.

Voy llegando, abro la puerta de la habitación donde lees un libro con la lámpara del buró de al lado. Con el rostro medio contraído en una muestra de enfado aunque es obvio que el libro te interesa. Siempre tan frío que ni contigo mismo puedes ser honesto. Así, viviré a tu lado, sin que me distingas de un mueble, contigo, siempre contigo, sólo contigo. Pues él se ha ido, para vivir.

- Hola, mi amor.

Tú sólo respondes con una inclinación de cabeza. Ya no aspiraré a nada, sólo a estar a tu lado el resto de mis días. Contigo pero solo al mismo tiempo. 

Sé que no debo, pero intento besar tu mejilla.

- Milo, apártate, apestas a alcohol.

Ni siquiera usas un tono molesto, lo dices como alguien que reza una oración que dice todos los días. Resignado me tiré en la cama a tu lado. Pensando en él. Tuvo suerte y voló lejos, a tener una vida de verdad, llena de emociones nuevas e intensas, para enamorarse y para romper corazones, para vivir, para sufrir. Para tener todo aquello con lo que los hombres sueñan. 

Y yo, yo sólo quiero verte dormir por las noches


End file.
